star wars fan fiction By Notorious Ginger
by TheNotoriousGinger92
Summary: So this is my first time uploading on to this site. ahead of time i apologize since this may have the beginnings of chapter 2. but the prologue and first chapter up to be critiqued. This story takes place 26 years after the battle of Yavin 4, and follows a mandalorian descendant of the Shan Family and Ordo Clan bloodlines. this story happens as a footnote for the new movies.


Prologue:

Across the barren land, largely of sand and sun, stood a settlement. Unlike the settlements on other planets covered in sand, this was a planet that was home to the mighty Ordo clan, who claim a Mandalore as both an ancestor and an old ally to the Jedi order, though that is a closely guarded secret known only to those within the clan due to the animosity shown the Jedi by the other clans throughout the centuries. This clan, like most others worthy of calling themselves Mandalorians, holds a code of honor in high regard - especially the honor of a kept promise. For this clan holds a secret promise; to protect anyone of the Revan bloodline. Even going as far as to serve as bodyguards to those both sensitive and not sensitive in the force, all to keep a promise that Te Taylir Mand'alore (mando'a) or Mandalore the Preserver (Galactic Basic) to his old friend and companion Revan, before the latter traveled to the unknown regions of space, leaving his wife Bastila Shan to care for their son growing inside her. And so after this pact was made, an Ordo has stood guard over a Shan for over three thousand years. Only being unable to fulfill the pact due to political reasons.

Over time there have been many attempts on the lives of a Shan, even more so at the offset of the execution of order Sixty-Six. In a discreet manner the Ordo clan evacuated the Shan family to the planet Ordo with the new Galactic Empire focusing its attention on any and all current or former Jedi as well as destroying any threat to his reign Palpatine knowing the deeds of the former dark Jedi added the Shan family to the list even though some were Loyal veterans not capable of using the force holding Non-commissioned and Commissioned officer roles within the Grand Army of the Republic just because of their Jedi lineage. Over the course of the Great Jedi Purge one group of the Shan family evaded the search of the Galactic Empire with the help of their Ordo bodyguards who had been with them since the end of the Clone Wars. Balec Shan the son of a Former Captain in the GAR and a Jedi who had left the order prior to the execution of order sixty-six and Alicia Ordo Balec's would-be bodyguard. Daughter to the two Ordos who acted as Bodyguards to Balec's parents, and as such were gunned down by storm troopers as they attacked the estate lent them by a former comrade of Balec's father, in search of Balec's mother. His saving grace? An Ysalamiri pet by the name of Crixari and a fellow Clansman of Alicia's mother, who escaped with the two children and the Ysalamiri. For Balec: like his mother, was a force-sensitive and a rather gifted one.

After arriving at the planet Ordo Alicia and Balec were both given to Alicia's uncle to raise them as his own, over the course of the next 15 years Balec and Alicia grew close nursing at first, a romantic relationship ultimately ending in Balec and Alicia taking legal commitment to one another with the words:"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.' (mando'a) "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors." (Galactic Basic) in private. As they emerged from taking the vows the Shan family and the Ordo Clan became one. And there were drinks and celebration commemorating the union of the Shan and Ordo bloodlines on account of Balec adopting mandalorian culture and traditions becoming a member of the formed Ordo clan of Mandalorians made up of those who took to the mandalorian culture and traditions as Balec did. They moved to a small compound. Away from prying eyes and those who still resent the Jedi and Sith or any force sensitive being should killed, and where Balec can learn to cloak his force abilities from prying eyes like his mother taught him before she and his father along with his parent in-laws died. Also further his studies in hand to hand fighting and weapon usage. After a few years they had two children; first Revan then Canderous. At the age of five Canderous began showing signs of force sensitivity and so was secreted away to the Jedi Praxium on Yavin four for training. Revan on the other hand was trained in the mandalorian ways of fighting by his father, as was customary in the culture. After a few years he was sent to the Planet Mandalore for further training under veteran Protectors in the midst of the Yuuzhan Vong war and their invasion on the known galaxy

This is where our story begins…

Chapter 1

26 years after the battle of Yavin 4

Executor-class star dreadnaught _Defender's Lance_

Trainee Recreation Center Deck: 4

01:20 Galactic Standard Time.

Lounging in a sofa staring at the ceiling was a teenaged boy of fair feature in a damp gray and white flight suit, deep in thought, his mind racing to make sense of his strange dreams. A single figure stands in the shadows near the entrance wearing a green and yellow flight suit. He barks an order drawing the teen from his thoughts as he strides forward to the sofa, standing directly in front of the fair faced teen. "Mind telling me why you are out of your bunk Cadet?" the man asks fixing the dark haired teen of slight build with a cold stare.

"Sleep evades me senior instructor, but I will not allow it to hamper my duties as a Protector Sir." The teen responds in a crisp and precise manner earning a grunt of amusement from the man in front of him.

The instructor takes a nearby chair and sits with a sigh "You know Cadet Ordo, you're not so dissimilar from your father." He says causing the teen to look at the man shocked. He grunts again in amusement before continuing: "Oh yes, I have met your parents before. I was there when your grandparents died, and when my clansman asked me to take your parents and escape in my ship. Well I had no other option to do that. But I am however…" looking at the teen sternly. "Familiar with The Shan name, and to top it off who names their first born Revan? The fallen Jedi turned back to the light to defend the Republic. The Ysalamiri was a dead give-a-way too." Revan's heart and mind begin to race frantically over what he should do in this situation. The only people who knew were fellow Ordos and no one else." Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder Revan Looked at the Veteran Protector before him. "Don't worry Cadet you have nothing to worry about you are mandalorian after all, you would not be the first to be a force user family member to become one. I hear Clan Skirata took in some Jedi, so there is no need to worry. We protect our own from all aruetii." The instructor says confidently, but still not having the desired effect of calming the young teen down. Letting out a sigh the Protector stands and orders Revan back to his bunk to get some more sleep before the day officially begins.

After making it back to his bed and resting his eyes for what seemed only a few moments an instructor barged into the room where Revan and his squad members slept. Rousing them from slumber, putting on their Armor they assemble outside in the connected training ground all lined up by squad. The senior instructor stood before them to recite the resol'nare of which all Mandalorians learn at childhood or after being adopted and its tenants: wearing your Armor, speaking Mando'a, defending yourself and your family, raising your children as Mandalorians, contributing to the welfare of your clan, and finally rallying to the Mand'alore when called. After they began naming off all of the several hundred tenants of the Suppercommando Codex. Something Revan has done every morning for the past three years since he legally became an adult completing his Verd'goten. Like everyone else here. The first portion of the days training ten laps along the half mile ring encompassing the entire outside of the training grounds in full armor. Looking to his right one of his squad mates Spaz Bralor stands beside him wearing a multi-holster harness along with two strapped to his outer thighs. Noticing Revan's gaze, Spaz whispers to his friend "In case I lose one in a fight or I don't have time to reload I can just switch blasters." Moving slightly to show off his get up but still facing forward Spaz flashes a beaming smile at Revan. "If you want I'll help you make your own set of holsters, Revan." To which Revan nods in thanks.

"What are you boys talking about hmm? Could it be little old me?" responds a voice behind them. Glancing back they see Kal'ina Tenau, the half human half Zeltron behind them with the Iridonian siblings Lok and Triz Awaud. Noticing something off Revan Asks Kal'ina:" You see Laria?" earning a quiet curse from Spaz. And a shake of her head from Kal'ina. Of the squad only her and Revan were born into their respective clans. The rest of the squad were adopted. Looking around Revan noticed some one behind them trying their best to not draw attention to themselves. Making their way closer it turns out to be Laria Kryze. Joining the squad she breathes a sigh of relief that she made it without anyone noticing the Kiffar's absence. Greeting the squad with a nod she takes her place beside Kal'ina.

"HIT THE DECK!" a booming command erupts from the senior instructor's lips forcing all cadets to drop to the floor. "Nice of you to join us Kryze." He remarks looking directly at Laria before turning his attention to the rest of the cadets. "Thanks to Clan Kryze's Lateness you all will be going through the last workout so she can catch up before we continue. But before we do that, One hundred push-ups for every minute she was absent." As those words parted his lips there came quieted groans of annoyance and looks of murderous intent directed to Laria. Looking to his squad mates Revan sees Spaz had positioned himself to Larias side opposite Kal'ina. Sensing the tension the senior instructor continues leading them through the day keeping a very close eye on Revan and his squad.

After the day's grueling training and Revan and his squad having to go through what ever punishment was necessary in response to Laria's constant lateness had retired to their bunks after the day's last meal while most Cadets went to their own rooms or to the rec. room to complain about the day staying in a close grouping they made sure no one would try anything to Laria who was glad for her friends and squad mates who guarded their quarters in paired shifts, with two outside, and two inside. All of them armed with their Westar-34 blasters set to stun. Spaz having decided to be the last line placed himself between the door and Laria, with the Iridonian siblings in-between him and the door with Revan and Kal'ina the hallway.

Looking out of the corner of his eye Revan glance in Kal'ina's direction, admiring her beauty from her Crimson Hair to her Hazel eyes and her pink skin, her lips down her slender neck ending in the slight Curvature of her fit body. Averting his Gaze, Revan clears his mind of impure thoughts before he keeps his eyes down his side of the corridor. Sneaking a Glance again he notices Kal'ina looking at him. Making his blood turn to ice. Meeting her gaze she lets out a quiet giggle and looks him up and down, her lips crack into a smile as if to say "you're a dirty boy looking at me in such a way. But I don't mind it Cyar'ika" as she walks past him, her hips swaying a little. She places a hand on his chest leaning in close and sensually drags it across, making him gulp and smile nervously. Locking eyes again she gives him a wink and wry smile and knocks on the door signaling that she is coming in then steps inside. Letting out a quiet sigh and being relieved by the Iridonians, Lok meets Revan outside with his sister in tow to relieve him. Patting him on the shoulder and stifling an urge to smile as he takes Kal'ina's spot opposite the door and Triz directs Revan to get some sleep. Stepping inside Revan strips out of his flight suit. Revan lays down on his bunk letting out a sigh. Looking around, he sees Spaz and Laria are both asleep. Before lights out Lok and Triz walk in and head for their bunks. Closing his eyes, Revan drifts off to sleep…

Finding himself in a familiar but still unnerving setting, a damp cave surrounds Revan as a low mist begins to roll in. Revan finds himself running in which direction he doesn't know; after what seems like eternity Revan sees a faint light. Picking up his pace, he runs for it. Emerging from the cave. Revan finds himself in a Ruined Courtyard. Squinting, he sees a compound in the distance, amidst flowing grasslands. In a flash, he finds himself in the compound in front of a weathered statue of what looks to be a Jedi, a cold eerie feeling travels up his spine. Frantically, Revan looks around for the source before looking towards the statue when two figures appear before the statue, one in the garb of a Jedi, the other a Mandalorian in Crusader armor without the helmet. Something catches his eye as he sees his clan's sigil on the shoulder guard. They uplift a stone in front of the statue and the Mandalorian produces a small storage box as the Jedi digs a hole big enough for it. Placing the box inside, the Mandalorian produces a small medallion from around his neck before wrapping it in a cloth and placing it inside, the Jedi also produces a cubed object and places it inside as well before closing the box and sealing it with a wave of his hand. Placing the stone back, the figures fade away to fires and screams. The amber glow of flames illuminate the ruins of a city around him as civilians run past him and other Mandalorians run forward. Revan takes cover behind some debris from a building coming towards them. Revan can see Yuuzhan Vong coming straight for him. As they come into range the Mandalorians open fire forcing the Vong to take cover. Looking behind him Revan sees BL-series Battle Legionnaire droids advancing past the Mandalorian lines as a fire fight develops. Drawing the enemy's attention Mandalorians wearing jet packs take to the skies firing rockets into the Vong lines.

Noticing something out to the corner of his eye, Revan sees a child cornered by a Vong Warrior who's about to kill her. In a blur of speed Revan runs to the child's aid, a blue flash ignites from a lightsaber in his hand stopping the Vong warrior's strike. Drawing a blaster pistol Revan shoots the Vong right in the head. Placing the pistol and lightsaber back to their proper place Revan kneels down and begins checking the Child for injuries, not finding anything serious Revan Reaches for the girl but an explosion draws his attention. Turning back, Revan feels a hot sensation pierce his abdomen looking down he sees a dark gloved hand gripping an ancient looking lightsaber looking up he is greeted by a masked face in silver armor and black hood. Falling backwards Revan sees that the lightsaber is emitting a red color common to Sith.

Coughing Revan lays there helpless, behind the Sith ignite more lightsabers of the same color. Over his communicator he hears Kal'ina cry out in horror and he feels her being propped up in her lap, as Mandalorians begin to engage the new additions to the battle Kal'ina begins to pull him away as Laria, Spaz, Lok, and Triz cover her. Striding forward the Sith's eyes remain locked on Revan as he deflects incoming blaster bolts back at Lok and Triz hitting them in the head killing the Iridonians instantly. Laria lands in front of them and begins to ignite the Sith warrior with arm mounted flame thrower. Still looking at Revan, he stretches out a hand and Laria is engulfed in the flames of her own weapon. Spaz Rushes forward using a heavy weapon and unloads on the advancing Sith, who responds with strangling Spaz and snapping his neck. Kal'ina, with tear filled eyes draws a blaster and fires twice, which are both deflected away. Standing over the pair the Sith utters the words: "Now you are mine." In a muffled voice. With an outstretched hand, both Revan and Kal'ina are engulfed in lighting.

Out of breath Revan awakens in a cold sweat. Regaining consciousness, once levitating objects begin to fall. Looking around he sees sitting Kal'ina out of her bed and beside him. A worried expression painting her face. Looking around Revan sees only her awake, the rest in a very deep sleep. Turning his attention to her Revan is about to speak, but is interrupted by Kal'ina placing a finger to his lips before she takes his hand and begins crawling into his bed forcing Revan to make room for her. In a hushed tone Revan asks:" Shouldn't you be asleep?" A question she does not immediately answer, but rests her head on his chest. Not sure what do to in this situation Revan lays there motionless.

"You were sleeping and then things started to levitate around you so I ran over to you. You were looking like you were in a nightmare so I tried to wake you up, but I was so scared by what was going on that I couldn't get a word out or even reach for you to shake you awake." She says finally responding to Revan's question. Looking around the room and seeing no one else awake. She continues: "Just what was that? Are you okay?" she asks looking him dead in the eye, their faces centimeters away from each other.

Looking away Revan sighs. "I don't know what's wrong but I have been having strange dreams where I'm on a planet with a long grass plains and a statue, but this one was different somehow." He replies; at a loss for words outside of that. Earning a nod from Kal'ina she lays there doing nothing but listening to his heartbeat.

"How is it different? Was it about me?" she asks, in an attempt to lighten the mood, but genuinely intrigued. Earning a stifled laugh from Revan and a shake of his head.

"No it was more like… I don't know a vision maybe? Like a warning of sorts of things to come." He replies not sure of the answer he gave himself.

"I see." Kal'ina says with a yawn which Revan returns, she is deep in thought about the man she was lying next to, although not in the way she would prefer; it seemed like every time she tried she was shot down by him. It made her frustrated, and yet curious how he can resist her ability to woo him. She was confused how a man who likes her, there was hardly not a time she caught him checking her out, and yet he won't sleep with her? Why is he playing so hard to get? The thought makes her let out a semi audible huff. Looking up she notices he's fast asleep. It took her months to even get this close to him. And as she got to know him she learned that he had a similar upbringing. But unlike her he's kept to it despite her advances on him for the past year. She also recalls something about him being from the same clan as Mandalore the Preserver. Even with her herself being a born Mandalorian as well, she still did not understand. Sure when her step-mom found out her mom was pregnant with her the only way she or her mom were alive today was because her step-mom forgave her and in Mandalorian tradition the injured loved one can forgive the offender if any child borne from the infidelity is raised by the couple. The Mandalorian in her Understood this. Once she passed her rite of passage to adulthood her mother took her to Zeltros after to celebrate with her step-mom coming along too. It was a completely different place than where she was raised, like there was a planet-wide party in full swing going on. She experienced much on Zeltros the kinds of things she won't soon forget.

She recalled the story of how she was conceived. Her mother was hired to guard some aruetii of a businessman traveling to Zeltros for a vacation away from work and family. The only reason she was there was because his partners tried to have him killed for swindling millions of credits out of the company they owned. And a Zeltron male approached, seduced her and used his abilities to sleep with her as his partner seduced Kal'ina's client before killing him in a back alley. Waking the next morning hungover Kal'ina found a note on the bedside table explaining the situation and enclosed was the other half of her fee the client was going to give her after she had finished the job. Of one thing that her Zeltron side could not get was the idea of monogamy, and how other species could do it. It puzzled her almost as much as the man whose bed she currently shared. Feeling tired she closed her eyes and snuggled close, Revan putting his arm around her in his sleep which made her blush and smile before finally falling to sleep.


End file.
